


Nothing Wrong with a Little Bump n’ Grind

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Let's Talk About Sex [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: “Are you a nymphomaniac?” The man bit his lip, his expression twisting in genuine worry. “Am I messing with your recovery or something?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My readers are terrible, horrible enablers. (You're the best!)

“Wait.”

Phil paused and glanced upwards.

“Are you a nymphomaniac?” The man bit his lip, his expression twisting in genuine worry. “Am I messing with your recovery or something?”

One of Phil’s eyebrows climbed towards his hairline. It was already starting to recede even though he was only in his thirties, so it had further to travel than he would have liked. “You’re asking me this now?”

The man hadn’t said a peep when they walked past a sputtering Darcy. Likewise, he’d remained quiet while Phil had paid for a one-night’s stay. Phil had found it amusing that Bruce had set up practice across the street from a mid-range hotel but he’d apparently found it quite useful when encouraging couples to practice his advice right away. In this case, it had been quite useful for his own purposes as well.

Once they had entered the hotel room, Phil’s tongue had been keeping the man’s mouth rather busy so it was understandable that he hadn’t voiced an objection then. Still, there had been ample opportunity for him to speak up before Phil had chanced wrinkling his suit in favor of dropping to his knees and unbuttoning the man’s fly to get at his straining erection.

He hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Phil was very appreciative.

“I mean,” the man said slowly, “I did meet you in the waiting room of a sex therapist. And you had an appointment.”

Phil suppressed a sigh. His hand was wrapped around the base of a nice, thick cock. It was warm and firm, the heft of it perfect, and his lips were inches away from tasting the thick pearl of come beading at the slit. He was on a mission and he never liked deviations from the plan while on a mission.

“No, I’m not a nymphomaniac,” he said, making a special effort to keep his voice even. “This is the part where you scream now.”

The next second found the head of that thick cock slipping down the back of his throat. The second after that, the man’s head hit the hotel room wall with a soft thump, a strangled yell echoing around the room.

Phil’s lips were touching the neatly trimmed hair at the base when he let out a satisfied hum. The man groaned like he had just been shot.

It was a good start.

*

“What was that?”

Unintelligible noises had been coming from the man for some time now, muffled into the thick hotel pillows, but the last few had resembled something word-like.

The man lifted his head slightly. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

It took Phil a few moments to figure out what the man was talking about it. “About being a nymphomaniac?”

“Yeah.” The man turned his head to look at Phil, all heavy lidded eyes and blown pupils. “It’s just,” he said, bright pink tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip, “you’re really good at this.”

For a split second, Phil’s brain went offline. The man looked like he was starring in a pornographic film, on all fours in the center of the bed, legs spread wide. His biceps bulged as he supported himself on his elbow, his back looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo, and his ass was so delicious that Phil couldn’t keep his hands off it.

Literally. One of Phil’s hands was gripping a cheek, so perfectly round he could have drawn the world on it, while two of his fingers were sunk deep within the man’s body.

All in all, it was an even worse time than before to bring up this subject.

Phil absent-mindedly corkscrewed his fingers as he considered the problem at hand, satisfied with the litany of moans resuming from the man. Clearly, he wasn’t going to let this go. And just as clearly, he seemed to be feeling a bit guilty about possibly interfering with a potential sex addict’s recovery. That could become an issue later because Phil was definitely planning on another round at some point in the future.

Phil was all about solving problems before they even became a problem.

He stilled his fingers. “What’s your name?” he asked, pitching his voice to be heard over the man’s panting.

There was abrupt silence as the man’s breaths cut off entirely, his hole clenching tight around the fingers still buried inside. Phil’s brows drew together in mild concern.

“I didn’t tell you my name?” He sounded horrified.

Ah. “To be fair, I didn’t ask,” Phil pointed out in a reasonable tone.

“It’s Clint,” he said, still sounding shocked. “Shit, I don’t know your name either.”

“Phil,” he replied. “Now, Clint, there are many reasons that one might go to a sex therapist.”

He’d assumed the tone he used with the junior agents, soothing and calm, designed to penetrate even the most full-blown of panic attacks. As expected, the tension began to fade from Clint’s body, his entrance relaxing. Phil resumed the long, slow motions of his fingers, pulling a low moan from him.

“While nymphomania might be one of them, it’s certainly not the most common.”

The words he was speaking were completely irrelevant, of course. He simply wanted to get Clint to relax again, to get him back into the headspace he’d been in before. Still, Phil figured there was no harm in educating him at the same time.

“In fact, a declining sex drive is more likely to send someone to a sex therapist. In that same vein, many men have trouble getting or maintaining an erection.”

“I don’t - ” Clint gasped as Phil twisted his fingers. “Don’t think that’s a problem for you.”

In fact, Phil had been pleasantly hard for some time now, cock jutting out proudly from his body. By this point, it was starting to get a bit insistent. Time to move things along.

“True,” Phil said, adding another finger and drawing another moan from Clint. “Some people also get anxious during sex, worried about their bodies or pleasing their partner.”

He was pleased to see Clint start to push backwards, meeting the forward thrusts of Phil’s fingers. “You,” Clint panted, “don’t seem anxious.”

Phil hummed in agreement. “No, I am quite confident in my ability to make you lose your mind.”

The moan Clint let out was the loudest yet. Phil pulled his fingers free and slicked up his condom-covered cock; he had never been a Boy Scout but he wholeheartedly believed in always being prepared. Gripping Clint’s hips in a secure hold, he lined up his cock.

“And of course, there is that ever-present concern in every man’s mind,” he said as he pushed inside Clint in one long, smooth movement. He savoured the way his hole easily gave way and then clenched tight around him as if trying to keep him there. “Premature ejaculation.”

Twenty minutes later, Clint gasped out, “Don’t think that’s it either.”

Phil was both amused and exasperated by Clint’s persistence in pursuing this line of conversation. “Clint,” he said, pausing the motions of his hips. “I am not and never have been a client of Dr. Banner’s. Satisfied?”

Clint turned his head again to look at Phil. “I know,” he admitted. “I just needed to hear you say it.”

Phil stared at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, briefly wondering how on earth Clint could know that before deciding that he really didn’t care; Clint looked like a wet dream and fucked like he was gagging for it. Plus, Phil knew that he was just minutes away from a pretty spectacular orgasm himself, could feel it in the electricity building up under his skin, the heavy coil of tension settling low in his gut.

“You can still form words,” Phil finally said and worked his hips in a move that had Clint’s eyes rolling into the back of his head and a smirk coming to his own lips. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
